Canterlot Academy!
by ARPK
Summary: Welcome to Canterlot Academy! Where students come together to learn! Or... Not. Welcome to CA, a school of magic, hyper active teenagers, crazy parties, and romance. OCs needed! Please enroll your student today!  Human-Pony Hybrids! OC x OCs!  Yaay!
1. INFO

Hey you guys! Welcome to Canterlot Academy! Here you can enter your OCs to be students! I wanted to make a story that like a My Little Pony Hogwarts! Cause that sounds awesome! But first, let me give you a brief introductions, as long as some rules.

First off, everyone here is a human-pony hybrid. They will have normal bodies like a human would, accept they will also have pony ears, tails, and if you have a unicorn/pegasus they will have a horn or wings. You can make them have whatever hair color and style you want and un-human as you want, but their bodies are humans.

Also, there are some shippings going on already. A big one is Twilight x Spike. The only other two are Fluttershy x Mac, and Rainbow Dash x Applejack. But besides that, all other characters are open :D

Canterlot Academy is a school where each pony (or in this case, human-pony-thing) can learn their talents as well as basic info. If your OC is a unicorn, then they will be learning about magic, and how to use it. If you have a earth human-pony-thing, they will learn about cooking, and gardening, and basic earth pony subjects. And pegis will be learning about flying and weather. Dragons are also accepted, and they will learn about ways to help protect Equestria. They look pretty much human, accept for the color of their skin, and if they have wings are not.

In the academy, the castle in which they study is split up into different dorms. The first one is the Flower Garden , which is a light and happy area, which has lots of plants, and is more formal, kind of Italian themed. The Forest Chambers changes by seasonal, and it's on the lowest floor, which connects it into the actual forest, giving it a very cozy feel. The Cloud Legacy is for Pegasus only, although some dragons can get away with it if they have wings. Everything is pretty much made out of clouds, and normally pranks are going all off in there, with a very comfy feel to it. And last is the Water Showers, which is a water themed room, with streams running through out the entire room, and a view of lake, it has a very stylish feel.

RULES:

*No emo characters. They are boring to work with. Sorry :(

*No Mary Sues, meaning NO perfect characters.

*No more then two characters per person to enter.

*If your going to enter your character, can you at least leave me a real review? Thanks!

Your OC will get their own classes, and mingle with the other characters! Please leave a review with your info:

* * *

><p>Name: (Characters full name)<p>

Gender:

Year: (Nonagon = 14-15, Decagon = 15-16, Hendecagon = 16-17, Dodecagon = 17-18… Basically, are they a freshmen, sophomore, junior, or senior.)

Type: (Earth, Unicorn, Pegasus, Dragon):

Hair Color/Style:

Body: (Weigh and high and such)

Personality:

Sexual Preference: (Please say if they are gay, or if don't want them paired with the same gender, ect.):

Short bio: (Don't make it too long please! Just some basics)

What do they want to do once they finish school?:

Relatives?: (Feel free to make them related to anyone!)

Favorite things?:

Dislikes?:

Best Friends:

Rivals:

Crush: (Remember, some shippings have already been selected! You may also be set up with another OC!)

Who would you like to share a room with?: (You may also be set up with another OC if all characters have been selected)

Would Dorm would you like to be in? (Flower Gardens, Forest Chambers, Cloud Legacy (Pegis only), Waterfall Showers).

**Do you understand that your OC could end up paired together with another OC?:**

* * *

><p>Please remember, that your OC may take a bit of time to get in. I'm taking this story at my own time :D so yeah!<p>

Here is an EXAMPLE of my character, _Cherry Disco!_

Name: Cherry Disco (Real name is Dawn Sparkle, but goes by Cherry)

Gender: Female

Year: Nonagon (Freshmen! Woo!)

Type: Pegasus

Hair Color/Style: Has bright pink hair, which she normally wears a bow in. She has sort of an emo girl hairstyle.

Body: She's short and curvy.

Personality: She can be a bit of a brat a time, but once you get to know her, she's really sweet. She can get a bit too hyper at time and doesn't like school very much. She loves to sing and dance.

Sexual Prefence?: She's up for anything

Short bio: Dawn Sparkle (or Cherry Disco) has always been put behind her big sister, Twilight. She was never as smart as her nor as clever, and she is constantly being compared with her. She has more of an interest in and art and singing then science. She likes to dress sort of punk just to make a scene.

What do they want to do once they are done with school?: She wants to be a singer

Relatives?: Twilight is her older sister

Favorite things?: Food, music, her ukulele, singing

Dislikes?: People who try to be better then her, math, homework

Best Friends: Applebloom, Spike, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo,

Rivals: Diamond Tiara

Crush: She loves Trixie, but she secretly has a crush on a boy she won't say…

Who would you like to share a room with?: Applebloom

Would Dorm would you like to be in?: Flower Garden

Is it okay for me to set up your OC with another OC as a love interest or Roommate?: Yes! Feel free!

**Please please enter your character! I really want them! YAAAY! THANKS!**

**ARPK.**


	2. Welcome Students!

**_Hey! So yeah. No OCs in this one cause yeah... yeah... :) ANYWAYS, please enjoy! Hope this isn't too much like Harry Potter D: I just wanted like some magical school. YEEAAAH. Some Fluttermac in this chapter! WOOO. MOAR Characters will appear in next chapter! -ARPK_**

* * *

><p>"Mom, Mom<em>… Mom!<em> She's fine! She's already ran off with some of her friends. I gotta go Mom, I'll talk to you later okay? Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

Twilight Sparkle flipped her cellphone shut, and sighed. The sound of train whistles and screaming students filled the space around her. She pushed some of her long purple hair out of her way.

Twilight Sparkle looked at her slip of paper withal her info. She had long purple hair with a pink streak going through it. Her tail was also the same, straight and long. She had a light purple horn sticking from her head. She was a unicorn after all. As she looked around, she saw a flash of green hair lash by her.

She nearly lunged at a fellow student as they walked by. She tripped over her trunk and grabbed the boy.

"Spike!" She cried out hugging him.

"Twi!" Said the younger boy, embracing the older girl. The boy had spiky green hair with green dragon scales sticking out of his head. He had light violet skin, and bright emerald eyes. Not too much taller then Twilight, he patted the older girl's head.

"Look who's taller now."

"Shush it Spike, I'm still older."

"Only by a year." He said with a grin. He picked up his trunk and walked away from the trains with Twilight.

"How's Dawn? I think I just saw a pink head flash by." He said as they walked by groups of students.

"She's all hyped up. And being a brat. As normal. She's actually telling people her name is Cherry! What a weirdo." She said they headed to the school boarding station.

"Hey! Look! There's Rainbow Dash!" Shouted Spike pointing a girl with crazy rainbow hair. The two walked up into the line of students and found her showing off her wings… _again._

"Twilight! Spike!" Shouted Rainbow Dash running towards her friends. She grabbed both of them tightly. After a small group hug, she looked up at both of them.

Rainbow Dash was taller then both Spike and Twilight. She had crazy rainbow hair which she kept in a spiky hairstyle. Her tail looked just the same as her hair. She was very thin, and wore her school uniform top with a pair of shorts and sneakers.

"I've missed you guys! You ready for classes this year?" She asked. Spike groaned while Twilight excitedly squealed.

"Yes yes yes! I'm taking four different magic classes! And oh my gosh, I have an independent study in chemistry!"

"Fun. Sense I'm a decagon this year, I have to take that stupid potions class." Rainbow Dash and Twilight both laughed.

"Hahaha have fun in that one little Spike…" Said Rainbow Dash laughing.

"High five to hendecagons!" Shouted Rainbow Dash high five-ing Twilight.

"Shall we aboard the cloud and get going?" Asked Twilight grabbing her trunk. Before they knew it, the three of them were in front of the line.

"Mind of I join ya partners?" Asked a girl with a thick southern accent.

"AJ!" Shouted Rainbow Dash excitedly. The girl had long blond hair which was tied into a side pony tail. She had freckles all over her face, and beautiful green eyes. She was actually much shorter then the rest. She wore a cowgirl hat with her school uniform, which she had toned down to make it seem more causal.

"I've miss ya'll! How ya been doing?" She asked entering the cloud cart.

Cloud carts were carts that could hold four students. The cloud carts would float up above to reach to where the school was. They would pull you above the entire campus so you could see all. It was impossible to there any other way. The school had magic defense shield so even pegasus couldn't fly over it. It was the safest place in the world.

"Pretty good! How about yourself? What's been rolling?" Asked Spike. He sat by Twilight, across from Applejack who sat next to Rainbow Dash.

"Good! Mac and I really got the farm into shape. Oh boy, it's gorgeous. We remolded the entire place!" Said Applejack smiling.

"Sounds nice!" Said Twilight. Spike peered over the edge to see the massive school. It was a castle which stood on a cliff. Large waterfalls poured from the side. He sighed. It was one of the most beautiful things in the world.

Without even realizing it, they had arrived at the front of the school. They grabbed their trunks, and headed out.

In the sea of students, they managed to get into the front doors. Inside the grand halls, where students were running and yelling all around. Some Pegasus's even flew around. Twilight sighed. Just like every year.

"What dorms you guys on?" Screamed Rainbow Dash.

"The Flower Gardens! Yes!" Shouted Twilight.

"I'ma in the Forest Chambers! Yaahoo! !" Applejack said looking at a crumpled piece of paper.

"Cloud Legacy of course! Never had it any other way" Said Rainbow with a grin.

"Waterfall Showers… Again? Come on…" Said Spike with a frown. The four looked at each other.

"Good luck getting there!" They all said at the same time before departing each ways.

Twilight rolled her trunk past all the students who spent their time freaking out instead of actually getting towards their dorms.

She knew where she was going, and she wasn't waiting for anyone to tell her where to go. After a few turns and such, she found her way to the stairways. Some of the upperclassmen like herself where already walking up, chatting with friends.

As she walked, she saw familiar long pink hair.

"Fluttershy!" Cried Twilight as she attempted to run up the stairs with her suitcase. Sick of carrying it, she used her magic to pick it up and make it follow behind her.

"Twilight Sparkle!" She said in a less then loud voice. She ran up and hugged the girl.

"I've missed you like crazy!" Twilight said smiling.

"Me too! I haven't seen you in weeks!" Fluttershy said with a laugh.

Fluttershy had light pink hair that nearly touched her knees. She would normally keep in a side braid, and clip her bangs to the side with butterfly hairclips. She had the biggest chest of all of her friends, and wasn't very tall. She was very petite and kind.

"Your in the Flower Gardens too?" Asked Twilight happily.

"Yes! I'm always stuck in Cloud Legacy, because of my wings." She said looking back her feathery yellow wings.

"But I made a request to stay here." With a smile she giggled.

"I hope I don't get a weird roommate like last year. Oh my gosh, she was the strangest girl I've ever met." Twilight also laughed.

"At least you didn't have Trixie! That wasn't fun at all!" She said recalling the horrible times she shared with the girl.

"Did you get co-ed or just girls only?"

"I got co-ed…I'm thinking I shouldn't have though. Hopefully I get a girl." Said Twilight with a sigh.

"Me too. But who knows."

Soon after climbing a small amount of staircases, the girls' arrived at the door.

"Have your card?" Asked Twilight. Fluttershy nodded as she scanned her code in. Twilight did the same. In a moment, the door opened. They both walked into the room in awe.

The walls were decorated with grape vines and flowers. Large windows which showed the beautiful scenery from outside were everywhere, making the room feel light. Plenty of couches were spread around, with tables for studying. There was even a kitchen and a twirling staircase which lead up to the rooms.

"It's beautiful! I can't wait to see the rooms!" Said Fluttershy in amazement. Some of the students were already sitting on the couches, talking to one another.

"What number is your room?"

"139A." Said Fluttershy.

"111A…" Said Twilight biting her lip.

"Okay… So I think you go on the right stairway and I go on the left."

"Oh… I'll see you in a bit then okay? My uniform came without wing holes, so I was ho—"

"You need my magic so your wings can fit in? I would love to."

"Thanks Twi!" Said Fluttershy dragging her suitcase up the opposite stairway.

Twilight, using her magic again, picked up her suitcase by the magic from her horn.

She walked up the narrow spiral staircase, which was lined with olive vines.

As she finally reached her floor, she walked down the hallway, which were decorated with gorgeous paintings.

Finally, she found the room 111A.

Taking an old fashioned key which she had gotten in the mail, she unlocked the door.

Inside was like a dream. It was painted dark violet, with white trimmings. It had a deck which you could step outside and see all of Equestria, complete with two swings which hung from the ceiling. The room was split up into three different parts, the living room, and two identical rooms which held a bed and a bathroom each.

Twilight smiled as she glanced into the living room. It had a couch, a desk, and a glass table with two stools. It smelled amazing, like fresh flowers. She noted the gorgeous lilies which were planted in a vase on the table. This had been her first time ever in this dorm, and she was really liking it. She walked outside to the deck.

She looked at Equestia, and the beautiful gardens below her. This was the prettiest thing she had seen in a while.

She sighed and realized she should put her uniform on. One of the best parts of being an upperclassmen meant she could wear pretty much whatever she wanted, as long as it was a uniform-ish.

She put on white blouse and black shirt. Over her blouse she wore a dark pink sweater to patch her hair. Tying a blue bow around the collar, her outfit was complete with her white boots.

She ran a brush through her hair before placing her trunk in her room, promising herself she would pack it away later.

She ran out of the room to go find Fluttershy's room. After walking of what seemed to be forever, she finally reached her room.

After a knock and a moment, someone answer the door. Her face went from bored to shocked.

"Macintosh? What are you doing here? Oops… I must have gotten the wrong room, um this is aw—"

"Are ya looking for Fluttershy?" He asked. "_Oh no… Oh god…" _thought Twilight as she realized the situation.

"Yeah…She wouldn't happen to be in here would she?" She asked slowly.

"Eeyup." He said moving out of the way. Twilight walked in to find the same room of her own. She knocked on the closed door. Slowly, she opened it. She knew Fluttershy had to be freaking out by now. Out of all people for her to be in a room with…

Fluttershy sat on the bed, shirtless. She wore a skirt like Twilight's, and held her sweater and blouse in her hand.

"You okay Flutts?" Asked Twilight removing the shirt from her hands. Fluttershy had this blank expression on her face as she sat motionless.

"Flutttershy!" Shouted Twilight. Fluttershy broke out of her trace and look up at her friend.

"No. I don't want to share a room with Mac!" Whined Fluttershy burring her face in her hands.

"But I thought this would be good, sense you used to like, have the biggest cru—"

"Shshshshshs!" Fluttershy said suddenly tackling Twilight to bed.

"Oh my god!" Shouted Twilight. Fluttershy got up and brushed herself off, still in her undergarments.

"Don't say things like that out loud!" She said with a hushed town.

"Fine, but isn't this good?"

"No! Because this is Applejack's brother! She already was angry when I told her how I felt about her when I was 13. Three years later, you don't think she'd be too thrilled about it again either." Said Fluttershy.

"Don't worry about it Fluttershy. I doubt she would even care now." Twilight using her magic, cut out two perfect shaped wholes for Fluttershy's wings.

"Here, try this on please." Fluttershy slipped on her top, fitting perfectly. She spread out her wings at full length.

"Wonderful! Thank you so much Twilight!" She said folding in her wings again.

"Your welcome. Now come on, let's go find the others."

"Okay." Said Fluttershy. Her outfit looked similar to Twilight's, accept her top was light yellow, not dark pink.

"Bye you guys." Said Mac. Fluttershy squeaked and ran out embarrassed as Twilight.

It was going to be a long year, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOUR OCS! My little Cherry Disco needs a boyfriend :3 Heeeh heeeh ehh. Okay. Need sleep!<p>

**With love from your friendly Alaskan, ARPK**

**(ARPK Means Alpaca... FYI)**


	3. OMG! Did you just say that out loud?

Hey all you party people! Thank you so much for your characters! And I'm sorry that not everyone's character made it in this time. I promise they will next time! Some people got a mention but not an actual apperence, and I'm sorry! I told some of you that I would put them in this chapter D: But I promise, next chapter they will fo sho be in it, okay? THIS ONE CAME OUT FAST! I most likely won't have another fast update cause i have stupid school (High school! Y U SO SUCKY?) so yeah. I hope you like it! Talks more about the dorms + more characters. We also find about some of the roommates and Twilight's little sister! YAY. Okay! Love ya!

PS: I don't own My Little Pony 3

PPS: The characters:

Bluebreeze belongs to bluebreeze15,

Star Bird belongs to DragonRiderandBioBolt

Fang Tailfran belongs to ReverseSceptile

Moon Shine belongs to BlackSpire

High Flyer belongs to FurryGoose

* * *

><p>Two girls walked down the crowed hallways into the MPR. One with straight purple hair and the other with flowing long pink hair. As they walked, Twilight looked around.<p>

"I haven't seen very many people I know… Where's Rarity? And Pinkie Pie?" She asked looking around, before she knew what she was doing, she crashed into someone.

Twilight and the other girl both landed on their bottoms. The girl looked up at Twilight, who's face had a light blush over it.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She said standing up. She offered her hand up to Twilight.

The girl in front of her had long straight blue hair, with a pink streak down it. It reminded Twilight of her own style of her hair. Also like herself was a purple horn sticking from the girl's head. The unicorn girl wore a blouse with a blazer covering it, complete with a pink bow.

"It's okay, here let me help you pick up your papers." Said Twilight, reaching down at the scattered papers which had been dropped from the girl. Twilight was amazed at all the hand written pages.

"Wow, did you hand write all of these?" Asked Twilight, looking at the papers in her hand.

"Um, yeah!" Said the girl with a nervous laugh. Twilight smiled.

"It looks really good. Is it a story?" Twilight asked the girl. The girl scratched her head.

"I guess you could say that…"

"I would love to read it when it's finished. My name is Twilight Sparkle. And this is my friend Fluttershy! Nice to meet you!" Said Twilight shaking the girl's hand.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Miss Twilight and Miss Fluttershy! My name is Bluebreeze!" Said the girl bowing.

"No need to be so formal Bluebreeze! What year are you in?" Asked Fluttershy.

"I'm a deca this year… It's my second year at Canterlot Academy!" She said with a smile.

"You seem familiar… Do you live in Canterlot?" Asked Twilight curiously.

"Yes! My entire life!" She said placing the pencil which had fallen on the ground behind her blue fuzzy ear.

"No wonder. I've lived in Canterlot for a while, but I currently live in Ponyville."

"That sounds so cool! I've always wanted to travel there, but I've never gotten around to it." Said Bluebreeze playing with her hair.

"Well you should come visit some time. Everyone Ponyville loves new friends!" Fluttershy said in a kind voice.

"I hope I can! Well, I have to be off, I need to find my roommate Bambi… She ran off screaming that world was going to end… _Again_…" She said with a sigh.

"Okay! See you around then Bluebreeze!" Said Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Nice meeting you guys!" She said before running off.

"I like her." Said Twilight walking into a large room with Fluttershy.

"She seemed to love to write… How admirable!" Fluttershy said the two entered the room.

"Wow. That's a lot of students." Said Twilight looking around. Lots of students either sat on the floor, or on clouds. Some pegasus floated above, teasing the earth ponies who were stuck on the ground, _as usual._

"Hey! Fluttershy! Twilight! I saved us a cloud!" Shouted the voice of Rainbow Dash. Up on the long cloud bench was Applejack, Rarity, Spike, and Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash, using her wings, pushed the cloud down so Twilight and Fluttershy could aboard it and sit with the rest. After they got on, she pushed it back up. Everyone's feet dangled off the edge of the long puffy cloud.

"Pinkie! Rarity!" Said Twilight, leaning over Spike and to hug Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight Sparkle! Fluttershy! I've miss you guys, like sooooooo much! I know it's only been like a week sense I've seen you guys, but you know what I mean, I couldn't like, wait to see you again! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You'll never guess what happened on the train—"

Pinkie Pie went on about her unusual not so normal experiences on the train. Her hair was held up into pink pigtails which were puffballs at the moment. Her bright blue eyes made her stand out more then the rest. She wore the same uniform as Fluttershy and Twilight, except her bow was bright blue, and her sweater was pink. It matched the rest of her.

"Darlings! I love your uniforms! So cute! I've missed you as well!" Said Rarity admiring their outfits.

Rarity took great pride in her fashion and style. She had perfect curly purple hair, with perfect matching ocean eyes. Her light skin and shiny horn made her even more beautiful. She wore a uniform like the rest, except with out the bow, and didn't bottom the top of her shirt, giving her almost a bad girl look. She was known around the school for her stylish edge. If she wore her uniform like that, sooner then later everyone would stop wearing their bows and wearing lower cut shirts.

"Where is Princess Celestia? We've been waiting here for like 15 minutes!" Said Spike in a bored tone.

"There'sa ton of students here sweetpea. Ya know how long it takes to gather everyone?" Said Applejack.

"Apparently a long time." Replied Spike. Applejack sighed as she looked off.

"See any hot guys?" She asked.

"Pff, _bitch,_ please. The only hot one here is me. I'm hotter then any guy here!" Said Rainbow soaring up in front of Applejack, placing her hands behind her head.

"Try again." Said Applejack pushing her away as if she was light weight.

"What dorms you guys in? I'm in the Flower Gardens!" Said Pinkie Pie clapping her hands excitelly.

"Me too! So is Flutts here! You'll never guess who her room—" Fluttershy let out a high pitched nervous laugh covering Twilight's mouth with her hand.

"I'm in the Water Showers of course! I was in there for my first year, oh, it's so gorgeous!" Said Rairty flipping her hair.

"Hey! Me too!" Said Spike. Spike and Rarity high fived together. For some reason, that annoyed Twilight, yet she wasn't sure why.

"I'm in the Forest Chambers! You should see it at it's currently state, it'sa all autumn themed! Makesa me feel like I'ma back home in the farm!" Said Applejack with a sweet sigh.

"Cloud Legacy, as always. Someone already played a cruel prank of filling up the water tank with tomato juice! Yuck! But oh my gosh, Flyer and I have som pretty bad ass pranks to get them back... Oh boy does he have some good ideas!" Said Rainbow with a evil grin. The others just rolled their eyes.

"Roommates?" Asked Rarity.

"I saw a trunk in my room… But I didn't see the person, or the gender…" Said Twilight biting her lip.

"I'm sharing a room with Starbird! Oh my gosh, do we have plans…" Said Rainbow Dash with an evil laugh. The entire group groaned, remembering this summer's pranks with Starbird. For such a calm guy, he sure pulled some crazy pranks with Rainbow.

"Trust me, with Starbird and Flyer, we're totally gonna rule Cloud Legacy. It's going to be legit!" She said flying up and doing a summersault. Spike just groaned.

"I'm with stupid Fang Tailfran…" Said Spike crossing his arms.

"Hey! I thought you liked him! You guys are both dragons!" Said Twilight placing a hand on Spike's shoulder.

"Uhg! Are you serious? I can't stand him! He's just so…"

"Kind?" Asked Fluttershy.

"You just don't know him Fluttershy! I think he's secretly plotting something evil! He's going to bomb the school!" The whole gangs looked away awkwardly, knowing that this was all in Spike's head. Fang was a really nice dragon once you got to know him. Spike and him had a sort of love hate relationship.

"WELLLL…. I'm with this really cool awesome guy! His name Moon Shine! We are going to have an AAAMAAZZZINNGG TIME together! Oh my gosh, he's so cool!" Said Pinkie. The other girls giggled, at the same time feeling bad for the poor fella who had to room with Pinkie. They all knew him well enough to know he might want to jump out the window by the time the year was over

"Hey! It's Applebloom and Cherry! I'm going to go catch a cloud with them, give them some 'big brother' advice! Poor little Nonas… all scared in this big new school… Need some help from Mr. Spikers!" Said Spike with a grin, hopping down from the cloud, with a loud thunk. The others laughed as he got off his face.

"I didn't realize how far up we were!" Shouted Spike in pain. They watched him run off and throwing his arm's around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Golly, I haven't seena my roommate yet… I hope their nice!" Applejack said adjusting her hat.

"Wow, me too…" Said Twilight.

"Flutts, what bout you? Didn't hear your roommate!" Said Applejack throwing Fluttershy one of her million dollar smiles.

"Um… Well you see, !" She blurted out, but quietly.

"Um, didn't quite catch that hon, could you repeat…?"

"yourbrothermacitosh!"

"Did you just say Macintosh?" asked Rainbow Dash, who cracked up laughing.

"I'm sorry!" Squeaked Fluttershy.

"For what? I'm sorry for ya. He's not the best person to live with, let me tell ya." Said Applejack with an evil laugh.

"Oh…" Said Fluttershy looking down at the ground.

_~~ Meanwhile with Spike ~~_

Wow! I can't believe we're sitting on a cloud! Only the cool kids do that!' Said Sweetie Belle, placing a hand to her cheek. She, like all the other first year students wore a sailor uniform with a black shirt.

"Your welcome!" Said Scootaloo sitting down by her.

"Hey! Look! It's Spike and the girls!" Said Sweetie. Scootaloo pushed down the cloud and let aboard the three kids. Cherry, Spike, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo all say on the cloud, right in front of the Mane Six.

"Hey you guys!" Said Spike.

"Hi Spike!" Said Scootaloo and Sweetie.

"Did you guys get your dorms yet?" Asked Spike.

"I'm in the Forest Chambers!" Said Sweetie Belle.

"Waterfall Showers! I heard they a secret way to the hot springs!" Said Applebloom excitedly.

"Me too!" Said Spike.

"I'm in the Cloud Legacy! I so can't wait! I heard they have crazy parties and tons of pranks." Said Scootaloo giving a fist pump.

"What about you Dawn? You haven't said a word." Said Spike.

"I told you not to call me Dawn! I hate matching with my stupid sister!" Shouted Cherry all of a sudden, looking up to where she had her legs crossed with her arms over them. Her head rested on her knees. If people looked at her, they would noticed she didn't fit in like the rest of the girls she hung out with.

With bright pink hair, long in the front, and short in the back, with a black bow. She had purple eyes like her sister who she rather not think about, and a white horn sticking out the top of her head. She was really short for her age, and wore heavy black eye makeup. Your typical hipster scene girl.

"Sorry! _Cherry_! Geesh." Said Spike rolling his eyes

"What's wrong Cherry?" Asked Sweetie Belle.

"Nothing."

"Something!" Said Scootaloo leaning closer.

"I'm fine! Seriously guys." She said trying her best to smile.

"What dorm you in?"

"…Flower Gardens.." She said with a sigh. Spike then got it. The same as her sister.

"Cherry, you need to take a freaking chill pill." He said suddenly placing his hands on her shoulders. She turned away stubbornly.

"Shut it Spike. I don't need you to tell me crap." Said Cherry crossing her arms.

"No, you need to let this Twilight thing go. She's your sister, get over it. Your going to hear about."

"Get your hands off me, D-Bag." She said shoving his hands off her, The others sighed. This is normally how Spike and Cherry acted. Applebloom was starting to wish she sat between them now.

"Guys come on. Take it easy." Said Scootaloo flying in between them.

"She's being a brat!"

"You both are!" Sweetie Belle said finally shoving them to opposite sides.

"Uhhhgg." Both Cherry and Spike sighed.

"Hanging out with the newbie's Spike?" Asked a voice from below.

"Moon Shine!" Said all the girls.

"Hey Moon Shine! Care to join us?" Asked Spike from above.

"I would love too." Said Moon Shine. Scootaloo moved the cloud down so it Moon Shine could sit with them. He sat by Cherry, who was still furious.

Moon Shine was one of the happiest and helpful boys in the entire school. He was amazingly smart, which everyone admired. He actually talked to the younger students, which was nice for once, sense everyone else seemed to hate them. He was pretty tall for his age, and had jet black hair. It had a certain messy black look to it, giving him a happy go lucky character.

"What's wrong with you? You seem angry."

"I don't want' to talk about it." She said looking away. He just shrugged.

"How was your guy's summer?" He asked with a smile.

"Good! I got to fly with Rainbow Dash! Twice!" Said Scootaloo with a happy sigh. The others just laughed.

"Worked on the farm! Thanks'a to you Moon, we got it done in no time!" Said Applebloom with a wink.

"It was no problem, I like working on projects!" He said with a smile.

"You went up to the farm this summer to help?" Asked Spike. Moon Shine nodded.

"Cool!" Said Sweetie Belle.

"What dorm you in bro?" Asked Spike.

"I'm in the Flower Garden... I think my roommate might be insane." He said with a laugh.

"I bet your with Pinkie." Said Cherry flatly. Spike started to laugh remembering what Pinkie Pie had said earlier.

"Yeah… That's her. She was talking about… Parties? Every night?" He said shaking his head.

"Haha, have fun with that…" Said Spike patting the poor guy on the back.

"I'm sure I will." He said with a sarcastic smile. Everyone laughed.

"OMG! Look!" Said Sweetie Belle pointing to the front.

"Did you just say OMG out loud?" Asked Cherry.

"SHHHHHH!" The entire theater went.

There stood, the beautiful ruler of Equestria,

** Princess Celestia.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Woo! So next chapter we get to find out what Celestia has to say! And let's just say, it ain't gonna be good! Well I hoped you enjoyed it :) I tried to at least mention all names of the OCs that I told were going to be in it :( i'm really sorry! I swear, they will be in the next chapter. And don't worry, characters will reappear. I hate it when a character gets mentioned once and is never seen again D: So yeah! Please review! Yaaay!

xoxox

αяρк

(Your friendly neighborhood Alaskan)


	4. The Princess has a Meltdown

HEEEY! I'm am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for the long time updating :( I feel horrible! But I'm also super busy with school, and like, I went on a school trip for Model UN. Yeah. Anyways, I'm sorry not a TON of your guys OCs are in this one, but this chapter needed to get out of the way, and I really needed to focus on Celestia... BUT SOME MANY WILL BE INTRODUCED NEXT CHAPTER, Cause it's all about the ice cream social! Yes! :) Love you!

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, my students!" Said the voice of their ruler.<p>

Princess Celestia floated above with a podium, with a stack of paper in her hands. She had beautiful flowing rainbow hair, which expanded a long length. She wore a long white dress, complete with a golden crown. She had both wings and a horn.

The crowd of students cheered for their princess. She smiled as some people even whistled and hollered. Not one person even disliked her in this school. She was fair, kind, beautiful, and loving.

"Thank you, all. But before everyone begins, we need to go over the rules for this year. Lot of things have changed." She said with a sudden frown. Whispers went around the room.

"We need to be more cautious. This year, there will be curfews."

"What?" Yelled the crowd angrily. There had never been curfews before, so why were there now?

"It's for your own safety. Trust me. You will need to be back in your dorms by 10:30. If you aren't, you will get detention for two weeks."

A loud groan came from the crowd. Everyone hates detention.

"Also, you may only go into your own dorm. You are not allowed to have visitors. We have updated our system so it will now allow anyone in if they are not apart of the dorm."

Small mummers came from the crowd. Everyone looking around to see what others had to say.

"I'm sorry, I can't risk your lives like this. I know you all must be wondering what is going on, but at the moment, we can't tell you. Please, be patient with us."

The room went completely silent. All of a sudden, Twilight Sparkle started to have a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was she safe here?

"I don't want you to worry though. At the moment, we have it all covered." She said with a warm smile. Her smile made everyone in the room feel a bit better.

"As you may or may not know, tonight is the ice cream social. It's a welcome back party to someone of you, and a welcome to all you new students!" She said. That made the crowd lighten up. Everyone loves ice cream!

"I want you all to remember, to respect others and treat them the way you want to be treated. Classes will begin next Tuesday. Monday will be your prep day for last minute changes. You have all weekend to get to know new people and get yourself ready. Thank you all for attending! Hopefully I will get a chance to talk to you all! You are now all excused."

With that, she walked out of the room. The room cheered once more. Everyone in clumps tried to exit out of the room, but was having a hard time.

Twilight managed to wiggle past all the students. She walked past loads of students, and got herself on the staircases. It seemed like she lost all of her friends on the way.

Outside her dorm there was a line of students waiting to get past the doors. Most of the students were new, and didn't get how to use the door. Twilight, being an upperclassmen, pushed her away past everyone as took out her card.

"Incase you didn't know, just swipe you card in, okay? Everyone has to do it." She slid her card in and entered the dorm.

She saw as the younger kids tried it themselves. She grinned.

"Good job!" She said.

"Thanks!" Said kids who walked in after her.

After she made sure everyone got in, she decided that she needed to rest a bit. She walked up the spiral staircases and made her way to her room.

Using the key, she unlocked to door. Inside to her surprise, was a boy outside sitting on the swings.

"Um, hello?" She asked noticing that the sliding door was open. The boy turned around.

He had long hair in a pony tail, which was a sand color. He had two little horns, making him clearly a dragon… Yet he also had horse ears. Twilight had met once or twice of these kind of people. They weren't too uncommon.

"Hello there." He said turning around. His eyes made Twilight jump back a little. His eyes were a brownish crimson color.

"Um, your must be my new roommate, right?" Asked Twilight. He nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Twilight Sparkle." He got up and walked over. With a grin, he shook her hand.

"My name is Cod Rids." He said. She nodded. _Cod Rids…_

"What an interesting name… What year are you in?" She asked.

"I'm in my last year."

"That's funny, I've never seen you here before…" She said placing a finger to her chin.

"Yeah, I just transferred here." He said scratching his head. He wore a pair of brown pants and a yellow collared shirt. Over it was a black vest.

"Well I'm sure we will become good friends before the end of the year!" Said Twilight, who couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh yes, I'm just sure we will." He said, almost in a sarcastic way, not that Twilight noticed.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to find some friends of mine." She said. He nodded.

"Okay, goodbye Miss Sparkle." She walked out, making sure the door didn't slam on the way out.

"_He's weird…"_ Thought Twilight to herself. As she was walking down the stairs, she saw her sister with an older looking boy.

"Hey Da—I mean, Cherry." She said walking up by her.

"Oh. Hi." She said as she looked at her older sister.

"Who's your, friend?" Asked Twilight quietly. Cherry rolled her eyes.

"His name is Cliff Note. He is my roommate for this year." Said Cherry with a smile.

"Oh, nice to meet you Cliff Note!" Said Twilight shaking his hands.

"Um, yeah you too!" Said Cliff Note.

Cliff Note looked almost nervous with Twilight. He had light brown hair was spiked up. His light blue eyes matched his gray furry ears perfectly. He had a pencil right between his right ear, and a note bad in the other hand.

"I'm sorry you have a room with her, she should be… Sure heck of a barrel of fun." Said Twilight, rushing in front of them down the stairs avoid her sister's yelling.

"SHUT UP!" She could hear from up the stairs. With a small chuckle, she walked down stairs. She walked right into the crowed room.

She froze.

People. Lots and lots of people. Every where.

_~Meanwhile in Waterfall Showers~_

"Oh darling, you look gorgeous. Don't worry about a _thing_ hon." Said a female voice, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. She patted the younger boy in front of her on the head.

"Th-thank Miss Rarity! I'm glad I look okay!" Said the boy stumbling away in a daze.

"Oh, aren't they just cute?" She said as she turned to Spike, who leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, yeah." He said flipping some hair out of his face.

"What's wrong with you Spike?" She asked leaning next to him.

"Nothing." He said turning away.

"Hm.." Said Rarity putting a finger to her chin. She then looked up to see a familiar face. One Spike wasn't too found of. Rarity, being the dense girl she could be at times, waved him over.

"Fang! Fang Darling! Come over here at once!"

The tall boy rolled his eyes. Through his spiky black hair, you could make out red scales which rose up through the uncombed hair. He wore his uniform more casual then the other, giving him the appearance that he was hard to approach.

"Hello Rarity. And… Spike." He said slowly at the last words.

"Well look who it is!" Said Spike looking away.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Said Spike, whose face was now inches away from the boy in front of him. Anger boiled between the two.

"Boys, BOYS! Let's stay civilized here, please?" She said breaking them apart.

"Now how are you Fang? I barely saw you at all this summer!" Said Rarity with a smile.

"I was pretty much helping Fluttershy the entire time. And if I wasn't with Fluttershy I was helping out Mac."

"Oh, fun! So you have roomy yet?" Asked Rarity. Spike rolled his eyes. He already knew they were in a room together. And last time he checked, so did Rarity. Did she just like to stir things up?

"I sure do." Fang said looking away.

"Well goodness! Well I must be off now, need to catch up with a few friends. Tata loves!" She said prancing off. The two stood quietly.

"So Spike." Said the boy leaning against the wall where Rarity was.

"Listen Fang. I don't know what your up to bu—"

"Spike. I don't know why I have to keep telling you this. I don't want to fight as much as you think I do. We're sharing a room together. Get over it kid. We might as well be on good terms." He said pushing some of his long black hair from his face.

"What? Good terms? Excuse me! Oh my god!" Said Spike walking away dramatically.

"Geesh, some people." Said Fang shrugging walking away.

. . .

"3,2, 1, babe! Take off from the base!" Sang Cherry jumping off the railing of the hallway with Twilight.

"Get off!" Shouted Twilight. Cherry rolled her eyes and followed after Twilight.

"Where are we going?" Asked Cherry in an annoying tone. Twilight was at the point of where she wanted to strangle the girl.

"We are going to talk to Princess Celestia. I need to talk to her about important stuff. You need to make a good impression, so you better have a good introduction!" Twilight said narrowing her eyes at her.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. I'm hungry! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Twi-Twi!" Cherry hung on her sister from behind. Twilight was about to snap, but she didn't have time before she reached the large doors.

"Get off you idiot!" She said pushing the younger girl away. She soon came to the large wooden doors. She knocked lightly.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and sitting in her desk was Princess Celestia. She was staring out the long window which could open out into a balcony. She turned back and saw Twilight.

"Hi Princess, you wanted to see me?" Asked Twilight walking in. Cherry looked around the office, wandering off into the amazing depths of it.

"Hello Twilight. How have you been?" She asked cheerfully.

"I've been very good. And yourself?" Asked Twilight.

"Well, I've been very stressed. I was hoping we could discuss some things for a bit." The Princess sounded rather weak. She opened up her large window, to the balcony. The balcony was large, and had an amazing view of all of Equestria The sun was nearly set, leaving the sky a reddish orange color. A slight wind blew through the air, making both girl's hair rise up.

"Three years ago, you did something very brave." Started off Princess Celestia, placing her hands gently on the railing.

Twilight paused trying to remember what she did. Honestly, so much at happened that year, she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. It was the second year of being in Ponyville.

"Three years ago, Discord had brought chaos into this world. Do you remember?" Twilight pretend like she knew the entire time.

"How can I not Princess? What's going on?"

"He's gone."

Twilight felt her face turn pale. _What?_

**What?**

Twilight had nothing to say. She was taken over with the feeling of scarce.

"He's in the school. The balance in the school is off." Twilight took a step back from Celestia.

"He's in the school?" Shouted Twilight in disbelief. Her face was now white as Celestia's ears.

"You have to find out who it is!" Said Celestia seriously. Twilight looked away. That's when Twilight realized what Celestia had said earlier…

"_We have it all under control."_

_No._ Twilight had to have it all under control.

"Is he a student?" Asked Twilight regaining her eye contact with the princess.

"I don't know. I think so. The moment he entered the school, there was an uneasiness in the air. It should not be too hard to figure out who he is."

Twilight nodded her head slowly. Who knows what he could do in this school.

Celestia almost looked sick. She had a firm grip on the railing.

"Princess, let me get you some water. You don't look ill. Why don't you sit down?" Asked Twilight hovering over the princess.

"Water would be perfect. I'm just tired." Said the princess with a very fake smile. Twilight ran into her office, finding a cup to fill up in the bathroom.

Cherry held both of her hands on the curtain, hiding behind it to see what was going on. She watched as the princess throw her head over the edge, in a sad way. It hung as her rainbow hair flowed with the breeze. She leaned against the railing, closing her eyes.

"Um… Princess? You shouldn't beat yourself over this too hard." Squeaked Cherry, almost afraid of the ruler.

Celestia turned around to see the girl hiding away in the curtains. She gave a weak smile, and gestured to come here. She stood up straight.

"Thank you." Celestia said. Cherry nodded.

"There's really nothing you can do if he's already in here. I seriously doubt he'll do anything quickly. Twi and the girl's are gonna find him! I'll help too!"

"I'm sure she will. But… There's something more. That's bothering me." Said Celestia who leaved against the railing again, looking at the dark sky.

"What?" Said Cherry confused. The Princess gave her a sad look. Something that Cherry was even sure that Twilight had never seen. For a moment, she wasn't the ruler of Equestria. She wasn't the princess. She wasn't the woman who rose the sun every morning. She was just another one of them. She had real emotions just like everyone else.

"You see, a long time ago-" Celestia actually chocked up as she stared at the ground, "Discord actually did a lot more then bring chaos to the lands. He broke my—"

"Princess your water!" Said Twilight coming up to her with the glass. Celestia took the glass quickly and took a sip.

"Cherry! What are you doing?" Asked Twilight.

"I was talking to the Princess." Said Cherry crossing her arms.

"She doesn't feel well. We should get going. We got to be back and get ready for the ice cream social! You have to help me with my hair!" Said Twilight patting her sister's head. She turned to Celestia.

"Celestia, you should come in. It's getting chilly." Celestia nodded and walked in. She sat down at her desk wearily.

"I'm going to get some work done. Thank you girls for talking to me. You need to bring the other girl's with you in a couple of days for a meet up. We need to find him." Said Celestia with a sigh.

"Your welcome Princess!" They said at the same time. As they left, the two big doors closed themselves.

It was silent in the hallways, not one person flew, ran, or even walked. The only sound were the heels clicking on Cherry's heels. Everyone must have already been at the social anyways.

"Did you hear everything?" Asked Twilight to her sister. Cherry nodded.

"Once you left, she went all emotional on me. And said that Discord broke something of hers." Said Cherry running a hand through her hair.

"I wonder knows."

"She seemed pretty upset about it dude. I don't think it was anything like that."

"I'm not your 'dude', I'm your sister!" Shouted Twilight angrily at her. Cherry smirked.

"Whatever dude."

"DAWN!"

"Shut up! Call me Cherry!"

The two argued all the way back until they got back to their dorms. They got changed quickly and headed out for social, which took place outside. The two sisters walked out, ready for anything.

* * *

><p>HE BROKE YOUR WHAT? WOW. I bet half of you already know what's going on because it's so lame...<p>

As I said, I will make sure I introduce more characters!~! Next chapter is just for introducing characters! I promise all of your guy's characters will be in it! Have faith in me! Quicker update next time too ;) I'll try to get it up by next week. I've already started working on it! yaay! XXOXOX

ARPK 3


End file.
